Day Dreams
by Nadia Rhone
Summary: Fitz is nearing the end of his second term while Olivia lives out of the D.C. spotlight though the two are very much still in a relationship. Olivia entertains racy thoughts as she waits for Fitz to arrive at her apartment after work. Rated M for language and sexual situations.


Olivia waited restlessly for Fitz to arrive home from work. Their relationship had been somewhat strained from the pressures of work and necessary secrecy, but the sex was still fire and to that she clung to while waiting for the storm to pass.

She looked out the large bay window towards the Capitol envisioning exactly what Fitz was doing at that moment. Probably in a meeting, she thought. There he sits with his Columbia blue oxford and striking red tie cinched properly around his muscular neck. How she loved that neck. Its strong line of veins reminiscent of the long vein running the length of his thick member.

Olivia , sucking in a sharp breath shook her head wondering where such a thought came from. She tried to focus her attention on other responsibilities such as cleaning up or possible dinner options when her eye caught the glint of their photo frame showcasing their recent beach vacation.

There she and Fitz sat smiling with the Caribbean sun in the background and she lovingly admired Fitz's masculine jaw line as he smiled such a relaxed and carefree smile.

Carefree. Could they ever be so in D.C.? Unlikely, but then again, Fitz only had a few months left in his second term and he was likely considering those details daily as he went about his presidential agenda.

She pictured his pulsing Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he discussed the day's events and planned a track for the nations future. That Adam's apple, the salty taste of it when it stings her tongue as she drags is languidly along his neck leading to her favorite places on his lean, tanned body.

No man could tan like Fitz. She loved the way his nipples changed from soft pink to honey brown after extended time in the sun. She felt her mouth begin to water as she envisioned his chest sprinkled with soft salt and pepper hair leading down to his manhood.

My God, said Liv, considering the implications of such continued racy thoughts.

She felt her own nipples begin to harden as she imagined the delicate but commanding way Fitz usually handled her breasts between his strong fingers. And though she loved the way he could touch and taste her buds it was the memory of nibbling and suckling his nipples that caused her to quickly stroll towards her couch and settle into its thick white cushions. Before she sat down she quickly unbuckled her pants letting them fall to the ground as she placed herself on the couch relishing the feel of the cold materials against her quickly heating thighs.

Directing her thoughts back towards Fitz she began grinding her hips slowly against the throw pillows in anticipation of his arrival. She was amazed at how the very thought of his body could send her into such a tizzy. But nevertheless she continued flashing her mind between their time away and his present state in the Oval Office.

Slipping her hands into the waistband of her silk thong she rested her hand upon her folds trying to contain her growing excitement as she continued her day dream.

Fitz is probably preparing to close the day out, she thought. He's probably running his hands through his hair looking forward to his 7pm scotch. His hair, the thought made her begin applying a bit more pressure to her core as she began to imagine it's manly scent— a mix of sweat and cologne that wafts up to her as she sits on his lap, legs wrapped around his trim waist— her arms circling his neck. The feel of him slipping in and out of her heat caused her slip a finger inside and begin exploring the warm sleekness of her womanhood.

That dick. That wood. That Fitz, her Fitz. She began whispering his name as she entered another finger and moved her other hand to her breast, pinching her taunt nipples. Ugh, if only she could do it like Fitz. Tempted to give up on the pursuit she stopped for moment as she heard the keys in the door begin to turn.

FITZ! Should she be embarrassed, she quickly thought? She'd walked in on Fitz pleasuring himself but he had never beheld her in the throws of personal pleasure before. What would he think? Would he be turned on? Would he be ashamed?

Her questioning hesitation was only a moment however because the presence of her second finger inside her increased an undeniable ache that she couldn't walk away from.

She decided to proceed, test the waters in hopes that the sight would pave the way for a new sexual experience for the couple.

She could hear Fitz in the entry way, finishing a phone call. The sound of his voice, the very presence of him in the house with her in such a state excited her and she began spreading the wetness within to her clitoris focusing her attention on her favorite spot. She was enjoying herself, playing a game of "how quiet can you be," but she knew her petite fingers could unlikely get the job done the way it needed to be completed. She decided to get a little louder in an effort to coax Fitz away from the wet bar into their living room.

Her eyes were closed as she focused on thoughts of Fitz's long, thick member and she quickened her strokes, careful not to bring herself over the edge. She let occasional moans escape her lips and she continued her work until she heard the stop of his foot steps.

He stood at the entry way and beheld the sight before him. The evening sun hit Olivia's brown skin perfectly. Her hair was a bit mussed, apparent she had no doubt pulled it a bit during her adventure. And her hands were moving methodically inside of her panties and bra. Oh how he longed to be there too.

He took a long swig of his drink and placed it down saying, "Please, don't stop because of me," while gazing hungrily upon her half naked body. She looked up at him with sex heavy eyelids and smiled a coy smile.

"Since you started without me, I'd love a good show," he said smirking.

Fitz took a seat in the arm chair across from Olivia and sat with his legs spread wide giving her full access to his package masked behind his crisp dress slacks. He sat with his arms folded and commanded, "Start at the top," in a deeper throaty voice, "but go ahead and remove that annoying thing... it's in the way." She tossed the bra in his direction and he grabbed it inhaling a deep breath of its lace.

Olivia looked him over, licked her lips, closed her eyes and removed her hand from her panties. She placed both hands on her breasts and looked to Fitz for further instruction. "Squeeze them," he breathed and leaned in closer as if to get a better view. Olivia complied and began applying pressure to her mounds as Fitz watched with mouth agape. "Let me see them bounce," he commanded and Olivia began jiggling her breasts to Fitz delight.

"Mmm," he sounded in pleasure and loosed his belt.

"What are you thinking about, Livvie?" he questioned while still staring at her generous sized breasts.

Liv smiled a tight smile and looked at him hesitantly. "You," she replied.

"What about me?" he teased back while shifting in his seat to accommodate his growing hardness.

"You titty fucking me," she gulped. "Your dick sliding in between my tits and your balls rubbing gently along my chest."

Fitz couldn't believe she'd say such a thing. But after all, relieving himself between her breasts was a favorite past time of his. Liv loved the angle of him when they were engaged in such love making. She loved how naughty it felt to be up close with his powerful body and she loved knowing not only could her pussy bring him to the point of ultimate arousal but her breasts as well.

"Uh-huh?" Said Fitz, the bulge in his pants becoming unbearable. "You have quite the imagination, don't you? Or some may say a dirty mind."

Liv smiled and shrugged her shoulders while spreading her legs wider and gyrating her hips to alleviate the pressure.

"What's going on down there?" Fitz teased pointing at her rocking hips.

At that point she was more than ready to have him whether in between her breasts or in her mouth or inside her dripping walls but she decided to go for a more playful response in order to prolong the dangerous, flirtatious game between the two of them.

"It seems like the same thing that's going on for you," Liv joked, as she watched him unzip his pants and finally free his hard member.

"Well, ladies first," he replied. "Let me see you touch it. I want to learn more about how you like it." He licked his lips and stared at her body as she tossed her soaked panties aside.

Fitz prided himself on knowing Olivia's body and pleasures as well as his own. But this season of life had been especially difficult so he hoped opening a new chapter could help them ease through it.

Liv commenced playing with the opening of her folds gently and slid her fingers along the lines tempting the wetness to slip out. Fitz watched mesmerized with his tongue nearly hanging out of his pink lips.

"Is it wet enough?" Fitz breathed heavily while handling his erect member wishing he had something to lubricate the friction.

"Come over here and see," she purred.

Fitz was quickly to his feet and placed his half dressed body in between Liv's open legs. When in front of her, Liv prompted him to remove his dress shirt and he complied, loving the way she unashamedly admired his body.

After a moment of eye fucking each other he reached down to insert a finger into his treasure but Liv stopped him.

He looked at her puzzled. "Oh, you're not done? I'm sorry. Please continue. The view is better close up anyhow," he said as he began rubbing his dick along Liv's glowing thighs waiting for her to continue her personal efforts.

Liv chuckled, "Oh, no. I think I'm done, but I think there are some better ways for you to see if I'm wet enough."

Fitz thought for a moment and then lowered his head. Hovering about her folds he said, "I love how you think. You are a dirty girl," he winked.

He held out his tongue flat and took one slow, long lick of her left labia. "Mmm," he said grinning, "I can't tell."

He tightened his grip around her thighs and

Liv shifted excitedly pushing herself closer to his face. He continued stroking the right labia with his eager tongue. He looked up at her and shook his head signaling he still couldn't tell.

Writhing with need, Liv growled prompting him to focus his efforts on her clitoris. He looked up at her with a wicked smile and took a final, painfully long lick of her center. "I think I've found it," he said.

He commenced licking her clit, sucking her juices and thrusting is tongue in and out of her fiery core. Just as she was about to spill over he sat up and looked at her with a face wet with her essence.

"Wh- what?" She panted at him.

"Don't I get mine?" He questioned. "Put it up for me."

Olivia obeyed, turned onto her stomach, and assumed his favorite yoga position despite the fact that her legs were quivering from being so close to the point of orgasm.

Fitz backed up a moment to take in the fullness of her round ass. He bent down to take a playful bite out of one cheek while inserting one finger in her folds to keep her primed. Fitz positioned his dick between her folds and stroked it along the wetness ready to enter. But one last thought caused him to add an extra step to increase their pleasure.

He stood up and admired Olivia's vulnerability, flexibility, sexuality, and beauty. He reached out and grabbed her toned ass, squeezing and appreciating its ample size. He spread her cheeks apart and watched with pleasure as they bounced back together. With the motions he could hear the juicy sound of her folds opening and closing.

He loved that sound and nearly came its sound. He pulled the cheeks apart a final time to hear the juicy "pop" signaling she was more than ready for him. He raked his fingernails along the curves of her ass and continued such play until he could tell Olivia could stand it no longer. He lowered himself and took final lick of her dripping pussy before sliding himself inside of her effortlessly .

Olivia winced, gritting her teeth from his size as she adjusted her hips to fully take him in. Fitz smiled at himself pleased. "Oh, so I still got it like that?" he teased. Olivia arched her back and reach behind her to grab Fitz's neck as if she could draw him in closer. She pushed back against him for confirmation and he began his strokes.

He started off slow and smooth as if to music until Liv said, "Baby, my tits." "Silly me," he replied and began squeezing the cups in sync with his increasing pace. When he could no longer keep up the two, he placed a hand on her hip he reached back to tap her ass.

"Harder." She said.

He proceeded while pumping strokes so strong Liv had to hold on the couch arm for

leverage. Liv buried her face while the glorious assault continued while crying out "Don't stop, Fitz! Please, don't stop!" He focused on maintaining his balance by pulling Liv's hair much to her delight while continuing to tend to her romping ass.

Liv loved when Fitz rode her and greeted his every move with enthusiasm. "Fuck me!" she screamed and he proceeded with everything in him. He felt his dick grow longer than he thought possible and pounded Olivia until he was sure he was in her guts.

Just as the two were about to climax, Fitz abruptly slowed his pace much to Liv's dismay.

"Wh-Why?" She whined nearly out of breath.

With his chest pressed tightly against her back and his member buried deep within her he said, "Because it's about this. Our connection. Our oneness. The extras are hot as fuck. Baby, you are hot as fuck. But THIS is what does it for me ultimately."

He whispered the sweet words as they continued to grind their hips in unison. A tear escaped Liv's eye as she climaxed and Fitz came with loud grunt.

"This is the dream," said Fitz.

"You, me, always," he said while intertwining their fingers for a welcomed kiss.


End file.
